


Personal Space Invaders

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Mutual Pining, kuroo tries so hard, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurodai Week Day 4: Confessions<strike>/</strike>Mutual Pining</p><p>Training camp arc. Kuroo has no sense of personal space and Daichi has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space Invaders

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Testing**

**Testing**

**1**

**2**

**[From Daichi:]**

**What are you doing?**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Just checking**

**...you are Sawamura, right?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**I wouldn't have given you a fake number, Kuroo.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Of course not**

**I just wanted to be sure**

"What are you smiling at?" Suga asks, peering over at his phone.

Daichi jumps, just a little, and exits the conversation out of reflex. "Nothing. Just texting a friend."

"Was that Kuroo?" Suga asks, a bit too innocently, and Daichi fumbles, grasping for the right answer to this.

After two full years in his company, Suga knows him a bit too well and this means whatever he says next would probably have a number of consequences depending on what Suga picks up on. It is one of the downsides of having a best friend who was not only near psychic, but also merciless when it came to abusing his best friend privileges.

"Yeah. He was just checking if he got the right number." Daichi settles on eventually.

The truth was much better than coming up with some half-baked lie Suga could easily see through. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything suspicious about his conversation with Kuroo. They had exchanged numbers after their first meeting and this was the first time the other captain had decided to contact him, which just happened to be in the middle of lunch break.

So _maybe_ Daichi felt a tiny bit attracted to the Nekoma captain, after battling it out in a match against him and realising afterwards that under that ridiculously floppy fringe of his, Kuroo was actually kind of good-looking. Before that day, Daichi never knew he had a type, or that his type was dark hair and dark eyes, scheming under that faux polite smile of his and a deceptively languid posture, all of which just happened to be Kuroo.

"I see." Suga pulls away and Daichi breathes an inward sigh of relief. His phone vibrates in his hand and he looks down at it.

**[From Kuroo:]**

**So what are you doing now, captain-san?**

**Hellooo**

**Sawamura?**

**Shit it was a wrong number wasn't it**

**Wait but you know my name**

Suga runs ahead, dumping his trash into the dustbin before turning around to face Daichi, his eyes glinting as he catches Daichi smiling down at his phone again.

"Don't go falling for other teams' captains now," Suga calls out and Daichi flushes, dropping his phone back into his pocket as they both head back to class.

\---

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Have you heard?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Heard what?**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**We're going to be having a joint training camp**

**In Tokyo**

**[From Daichi:]**

**We heard about it today during training.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Oh**

**Well**

**Then I guess this means I'll see you soon Sawamura**

\---

Tokyo is _hot_ , with the sun beating down their backs and the summer heat enveloping them as soon as they step off the bus. Beside him, Asahi wobbles like the combination of an overly long bus ride and the Tokyo summer is getting to him, and Daichi jabs an elbow into his side, trying to prod him into shape.

"Hey, Karasuno," he hears a voice call out and he looks up to see Kuroo, standing a short distance away from the bus, the corners of his lips curling up as Daichi meets his eyes.

Somehow, Daichi gets the impression that Kuroo is studying him, cataloguing this meeting and putting whatever he learns about him into a file at the back of his head for future reference. It is always those scheming types who are up to something and Daichi stands a little bit straighter, injecting confidence into his voice as he says, "Thanks for meeting us here."

"No need to be so formal, Sawamura." Kuroo flaps a hand at him, falling into step with him as the team starts moving off. "We're texting buddies, aren't we?"

"You only texted me twice," Daichi points out.

"Still counts. I'll text you more often after the end of this training camp if you like." Kuroo leans down into his space, his eyes teasing, and Daichi startles at the sudden close proximity.

Kuroo is still looking at him, a sly smirk pulling at his lips like he is fully expecting Daichi to pull away first. Determined not to lose, Daichi squares his shoulders against the urge to move away as he says, "Where's the training camp being held at anyway?"

"At Fukurodani. It's just around the corner." Kuroo straightens up as they pass through the school gates, leading the way to the back of the school where the rows of gymnasiums are.

Daichi hears the familiar spring-smack sound of volleyballs hitting the hardwood floor as Kuroo guides them right up to the door, turning back to look at him with a challenge in his eyes. With Kuroo halfway through the doorway, the light doesn't quite reach his face, throwing a shadow over him that only accentuates the sharp cut of his mouth as he grins, all flashing teeth and provocation.

"You ready, Sawamura?"

"Sure." Daichi replies, tearing his eyes away from Kuroo as he pushes past him into the gym, willing himself to focus on volleyball and not on the captain who follows right after him, all long limbs and ease as he catches up in a few strides.

\---

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Sawamura you up?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Why**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Just thought I'd start this texting buddy thing earlier**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Don't you need to sleep? I'm pretty sure that training starts early tomorrow.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Pshaw**

**Sleep is for the weak**

**Anyway I'm still out here with Bokuto**

**Training**

**Are you sleeping?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**I was.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Oh**

\---

The next morning at breakfast, Kuroo slides into place next to Daichi, his eyes barely open and his hair an explosive mess. Daichi doesn't really mind, seeing that the teams have started to mingle anyway. He sees Hinata sitting between two first years from Nekoma like he belongs there, and Tanaka and Nishinoya sitting at the same table as a second year from Nekoma, all three angled towards where Shimizu and the other managers are.

Suga and Asahi don't seem to mind either, the both of them still bleary from Nishinoya's early morning wakeup. Suga nods at Kuroo like he doesn't quite register who he is while Asahi focuses all his concentration on just getting his food to his mouth.

"Late night?" Daichi asks Kuroo, watching as Kuroo stares down at his breakfast like he has forgotten what he is supposed to do with it.

"Very. Bokuto's crazy." Kuroo nods at the table next to them, where the Fukurodani captain is shovelling food into his mouth with an abnormal amount of energy for someone up this early. "Do you know that he went to sleep at the same time as me?"

"What time was that?"

"Three. In the morning."

Given that it's seven o' clock now, that means they had only slept for four hours, which is definitely not enough to offset an entire day of rigorous training. Kuroo doesn't look like he is even going to make it through the day.

"Try sleeping earlier next time," Daichi says unsympathetically, remembering how his phone had shocked him into wakefulness at two in the morning when Kuroo started texting him.

"I'll try sleeping more." Kuroo leans over and Daichi freezes as his head drops onto his shoulder. "Wake me up when it's time to go."

"What about breakfast?" Daichi says, very carefully keeping his head angled forward, acutely aware of Kuroo's hair brushing against the side of his neck.

Kuroo sighs and moves away, picking up his chopsticks dutifully and poking through the food on his plate. He leaves Daichi in peace to eat and Daichi finishes his food in record time.

"I'm going ahead first," he says to no one in particular, since no one at the table even looks conscious enough to have heard him. He leaves, taking his tray with him and making small talk with the managers as they collect his cutlery from him before leaving the canteen.

Daichi makes it all the way back to the Karasuno classroom before he remembers the press of Kuroo's head against his shoulder and walks straight into the door instead of opening it. The _thunk_ that his head makes upon collision with its surface echoes down the corridor and Daichi looks around furtively before opening the door. Inside the classroom, Ennoshita looks at him curiously and Daichi waves back with a bit too much enthusiasm before he crouches over his bag.

Daichi rests his face in his hands, the sore spot on his forehead throbbing as he waits for the heat to subside from his face.

\---

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Sawamura**

**I have your youngest hostage**

**(Image attached)**

Daichi clicks on the image file and it expands into a photo of Hinata sound asleep, curled up in between the Nekoma first years and their setter, who he had developed a curiously strong friendship with. The lights are still on and there are people still moving around in the background, which means that Hinata isn't exactly disturbing anyone by being there, but Daichi still feels responsible for him.

**[From Daichi:]**

**I'm coming over to get him.**

**And he's not really our youngest.**

He gets to his feet, ducking out of the classroom and into the one right next door. Kuroo is waiting for him at the door, grinning broadly and gesturing towards the first year and setter pile tucked into a corner of the classroom. They are sleeping on a pile of unfolded futons, but nobody seems to be in any particular hurry to wake them up.

Daichi sees the problem immediately when he steps closer, intending to wake Hinata up. They are actually kind of cute like that and he doesn't quite have the heart to wake Hinata up when he is sleeping so soundly. He looks back at Kuroo and Kuroo shrugs at him.

"I have no problems about leaving them like that, but they're sleeping on most of our futons and we need those."

"And you called me over to settle this problem because?" Daichi really doesn't want to be the one to wake them up, but given that he is here in the Nekoma classroom now, the responsibility has somehow fallen on him.

"One of them is yours," Kuroo points out.

" _Three_ of them are yours," Daichi throws back at him.

"Touché," Kuroo concedes. "But since you're here, you might as well."

He grins, knowing full well that Daichi had lost the battle as soon as he had stepped into the classroom, and Daichi sighs, crouching down in front of the pile.

"Hinata," he calls, prodding Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, wake up."

Hinata remains dead to the world but the setter at his side stirs, blinking up into the lights above. Kuroo crouches down beside Daichi, his knees knocking against Daichi's as he pokes at his setter.

"Kenma, we need the futons so we can sleep." As Kenma rolls off and into a sitting position on the floor, Kuroo smacks both palms over the two first years' faces, effectively startling them into waking up. "Lev, Inuoka, you guys get off too."

That just leaves Hinata and Daichi contemplates carrying him back to their classroom when Hinata suddenly sits straight up. He looks around, his eyes wide as he takes in his surroundings and the confusion clear on his face until he catches sight of Daichi.

"You were sleeping in the Nekoma classroom," Daichi explains before Hinata says anything and Hinata springs to his feet, slipping once against the futons before standing up.

"Sorry! I was talking to Inuoka and Lev and Kenma and then I just drifted off. I won't do that again," Hinata says all in one breath before saluting Daichi and dashing out of the classroom, waving to the Nekoma first years and Kenma as he goes.

"It wasn't like I was going to scold him for it." Daichi feels the need to explain himself as Kuroo looks at him with amusement.

"You're scary, captain-san." Kuroo leers and Daichi suddenly realises how close Kuroo is, his face barely a few centimetres away from his.

Daichi stands, his knees cracking in protest at the abrupt movement. "What did you even need me here for anyway?"

"I didn't. You were the one who said you were coming over. All I did was text you." Kuroo points out reasonably, still in his crouch as he grins up at Daichi.

Daichi huffs and storms out of the classroom, feeling Kuroo's gaze follow him all the way out of the door.

\---

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Are you up for a study session tonight?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**You don't strike me as the studying type.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Ouch**

**I'll have you know that I am a 100% the studying type**

**Or maybe at least 75% the studying type**

**Or 50%**

**The rest of me is all volleyball type**

**What's your type Sawamura?**

**;)**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Just bring your study materials later.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Yessir**

\---

Daichi throws the last of his cards down onto the pile between them, gathering all the cards together into a stack. On either side of him, Kuroo and Bokuto have gotten to their feet, staring each other down before simultaneously sticking out a hand across the table.

"That was a good match," Bokuto remarks soberly, clasping Kuroo's hand and pumping it up and down in a handshake.

"Well played, sir," Kuroo replies, just as serious as he pats Bokuto on the shoulder.

Daichi packs the cards back into the box, putting it to the side as he waits for the other two captains to sit back down.

"I'm so glad we had this captains' meeting. Very informative. I've learned so much."

"As have I. You are a worthy opponent."

Bokuto turns towards Daichi. "You too, Sawamura. Who knew there was so much cunning behind that honest face of yours?"

"Thanks," Daichi says dryly, taking Bokuto's hand as he extends it out to him. Kuroo nudges him and he lets go of Bokuto to shake Kuroo's hand too. "So are we going to study now or...?"

Bokuto looks horrified. "Study?"

Kuroo sits back down, leaning over to whisper in Daichi's ear. "He's a hundred percent the volleyball type. No room for studying in him at all."

"What, you didn't tell him we were going to study after this?" Daichi shoots back at Kuroo, keeping his voice as soft as his for no reason.

"This is a volleyball training camp," Bokuto enunciates clearly, slamming a fist onto the table. "None of this studying nonsense. Strictly volleyball and nothing else."

"Except card games," Kuroo adds.

"Except card games," Bokuto concedes.

"So I take it that you're not studying with us?" Daichi ventures and Bokuto pales.

"No way." Bokuto pushes himself away from the table, fleeing for the door. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Akaashi will make him study, don't worry," Kuroo tells Daichi as they hear Bokuto's voice echo down the corridor. "He needs to keep his grades up if he wants to keep playing anyway."

Daichi shrugs and retrieves his books from the table behind him. He knows how Bokuto feels – how every student feels about studying, really – but he is applying to university at the end of the year, which means that he needs all the time he can get. Looking at Kuroo as he heaves his books onto the table with a sour look on his face, he realises that Kuroo is probably in the exact same position as him, college prep class and captain of the volleyball team. It only means double the responsibility and double the pressure, and so much more effort going into making everything look effortless to everyone around them.

In bad times, like the really bad ones when he feels like he is going to break under the weight of everything, Daichi has always had Suga and Asahi to keep him afloat and to nudge him onto the right track when he goes astray. Kuroo probably has people like that in his life too, maybe from his volleyball team or maybe not.

But it is sort of nice to have Kuroo here too, across from him, his head down as he flips through his books and his lips moving as he reads silently to himself. Kuroo is quiet for once, taking what little time they have to cram seriously instead of poking fun at Daichi for some little thing he did that day. It is fascinating to see a different side of Kuroo and Daichi catches himself staring for far longer than he should be. Thankfully, Kuroo doesn't notice and Daichi ducks his head, forcing himself to concentrate on his books in front him.

\---

The next thing Daichi knows is that it has gone dark around him and that there is a hand in his hair, carding through the short strands hesitantly. It feels strange and unfamiliar, but also sort of warm and comforting at the same time, and when that hand slides down the side of his head, Daichi finds himself turning his face into it instinctively.

It disappears abruptly, replaced by Kuroo's voice. "Sawamura?"

Daichi blinks, rubbing his eyes against the back of his hand. For some reason, his head is down on the table, pillowed on his forearms and his books.

"Sawamura, wake up. It's late."

"What time is it?" Daichi asks groggily, lifting his head up.

Kuroo sits back in his chair, his posture unusually rigid as he replies, "One in the morning. I hope you didn't tell your team to wait up for you."

"Of course not. I left Suga in charge." Daichi yawns, starting to pack up his stuff automatically. "I hope no one's waiting up for you either."

"Kenma might still be up if Yaku hasn't already confiscated his 3DS. Or his phone. He's been texting the shrimp so much lately."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not going to deny it."

Daichi hums, looking at the space in front of Kuroo, which looks almost the same as it had been before he fell asleep. "Did you even get any studying done?"

"Some," Kuroo admits. "I only just woke up before you."

"I guess this studying thing isn't working out then. Maybe Bokuto had a point."

"Don't encourage him. He already has enough excuses not to study. It's making his entire team nervous."

Daichi puts the last of his books in order and stands, hearing the chair legs screech against the floor as Kuroo does the same on the other side. The lights are mostly out when they step outside and they make their way back to their respective classrooms in silence, exhaustion stretching out in the space between them.

Right before Daichi ducks through the door, Kuroo catches him by the shoulder and whispers, "Goodnight, Sawamura." before moving away, disappearing into the classroom next door.

\---

The next morning is a blur and Daichi catches himself yawning as he enters the gym ahead of his team, looking for today's training schedule.

Kuroo is already in the gym, standing with his back to the door and his head bent over something in his hands. On his way past him, Daichi thinks he sees Kuroo holding the schedule and stops to peer over his shoulder. Kuroo steps back just as he leans in and his shoulder collides with Daichi, almost knocking him back. Surprised at the contact, Kuroo grabs his arm out of reflex, holding him in place even though Daichi hadn't been in any danger of falling anyway.

"Sawamura? Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

Daichi takes a moment to consider if that had been a thinly veiled jibe about his height, but decided to let it slip. "Is that the training schedule for today?"

"Yeah. Wanna look?" Kuroo lets go of him, but takes a step closer into his space and holds the schedule up in front of him.

Daichi scans it, noting the minute changes from yesterday's schedule. It is only after he reaches the end of the page that he realises Kuroo isn't looking at the schedule, but at him. Kuroo's face is tilted down, his fringe falling over his eyes as he watches Daichi intently. It reminds him of how Kuroo had looked last night when he had been pouring over his books, trying to memorise its contents, only that now all that concentration is directed at Daichi.

Kuroo catches him staring this time and he looks away, trying to be subtle about it as he clears his throat and says, "Well, that's it, I guess."

"Yeah," Daichi replies quickly, diverting his gaze to the schedule and staring at it like it is the most interesting thing in the world.

"I think your coach should have a copy of this. If not you could always come over and borrow ours."

"Oh no, you should keep it," Daichi says hurriedly. "For your team, you know."

The sound of a whistle shrieks across the gym and the both of them jump, shoulders knocking against each other. Daichi smiles apologetically, although he thinks it comes out more constipated than pleasant, before he legs it across to his team.

"Daichi!" Someone thrusts a sheet of paper right in front of his face and Daichi looks up to see Suga, who looks simultaneously exasperated and amused.

"I've called you at least three times now, Daichi," Suga says and Daichi takes the paper from him sheepishly. "We have our own training schedule, you know."

"I knew that."

"Sure, whatever you say," Suga says sceptically, raising an eyebrow at him.

Suga definitely _knows_ but Daichi doesn't feel like sitting through more embarrassment that morning so he flees over to where Asahi is, jabbing him in the side repeatedly for being too quiet in the morning.

\---

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Hey Sawamura wanna meet up tonight again?**

**[From Daichi:]**

**I thought we already established that Bokuto was right about studying.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**No no**

**I mean like to talk**

**Or something**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Talk?**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**You know like from captain to captain**

**Captain talk**

**I mean the training camp's almost over**

**And I thought it'd be nice if we just talked a bit**

**Nothing too serious**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Ok. I'll be there.**

**Same classroom?**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Yeah**

\---

"Captain talk?" Daichi asks Kuroo, amused, as he steps into the classroom.

The lights are off and Kuroo sits cross-legged on a desk by the window. He turns towards the door at the sound of Daichi's voice and Daichi can just make out the edge of his grin in the darkness. Kuroo is silhouetted against the window, the moonlight barely bright enough to make it through the window, and it throws shadows over him as he gestures at the desk opposite his. It does funny things to Daichi's stomach as he takes a seat on his allocated desk, planting his feet on the floor instead of sitting like Kuroo.

"Captain talk." Kuroo confirms, pointing between Daichi and himself as he explains, "Captain. Captain."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Daichi says airily, swinging his legs in front of him, trying to work off the nervous energy building up in him.

"It's been a good camp," Kuroo starts, sounding oddly serious for him. "Like the best since the joint training camps started."

"It's been good for us too, even though it's only our first." Daichi agrees.

"I'm glad that you guys are here. It's been fun."

"Fun might be pushing it a bit," Daichi says, thinking back to all those days spent smacking the floor or running up hills under the scorching sun.

"You're only saying that because Karasuno got stuck with the most penalties." Kuroo grins, catching on immediately. "How does it feel to be a flying falls expert?"

"Absolutely great. Especially when we kick Nekoma's ass at Nationals with all that extra training. You're going to regret not getting to do all those flying falls."

"It's going to take more than being certified flying falls experts to beat us, Sawamura."

"Don't worry, we're more than that," Daichi says with a confidence that surprises even himself. He hadn't quite thought it through before answering Kuroo, but after it slips out from his mouth he finds that he means it.

It isn't just false confidence. Daichi knows that Karasuno has gotten stronger after the training camp, both as individuals and as a team. He sees it in Hinata and Kageyama, when they sync up just right on court and the ball blows across to the other side of the net before anyone can react, and in Tsukishima, when his countenance shifts just before an opponent's spike, standing just a little taller and reaching out his arms a bit higher, solid as he goes for a block. He thinks that he has changed too, in subtle ways he won't notice until he puts it into play on court.

"That you are." Kuroo concedes, his voice going a little quieter as he adds, "I'm glad that you're here, Sawamura."

"Who's the one being formal now?" Daichi quirks his lips up in a smile, meaning to tease, only to freeze up when he sees Kuroo level a look at him that's all seriousness, determined as he catches and holds Daichi's gaze with his

Kuroo uncrosses his legs, placing his feet flat on the ground and putting his weight on them as he leans over. There is a hand cupping the side of Daichi's face and it feels vaguely familiar as Kuroo closes the distance between them. His lips ghost over Daichi's, just a bit hesitant, before he kisses him.

"I like you, Sawamura," Kuroo says against his lips, his voice low and soft in a way that Daichi has never heard before.

Then Kuroo pulls away almost immediately, his body angling towards the door. It is only after he takes a step in that direction that Daichi has the sense of mind to lunge forward, catching him by the back of his shirt more out of instinct than anything else.

"Wait, where are you going?" Daichi asks, his voice sounding strange and distant to himself, almost like he is underwater. That sensation drags at his limbs and he feels like if he lets Kuroo go, he won't be able to catch him again so he hangs on tight, twisting his grip into his shirt.

"Um. You know, fight or flight instinct. I tend to lean towards flight most of the time," Kuroo babbles and Daichi can tell that he is growing more mortified by the second. "Can you let me go?"

Daichi drags him back by his shirt and Kuroo flails, which only results in his shirt stretching out between the both of them. But he doesn't fight Daichi when he turns him back around slowly, his face stricken as he comes face-to-face with Daichi again.

Daichi doesn't know why he is so worried – okay, maybe he does, he would be the same in Kuroo's situation – but he keeps his hands gentle as he cups Kuroo's jaw, tilting his face down to meet him. For someone who was bold enough to kiss him out of nowhere, Kuroo is strangely flustered, looking anywhere but at Daichi. It is another side of him he has never seen before and Daichi finds himself enraptured as he leans up to press his lips against Kuroo's in a repeat of what Kuroo just did to him.

"I kind of like you too, you dork," Daichi says. His face feels hot, now that he has finally said what he has been wanting to for the entire training camp and he is starting to understand why Kuroo couldn't look him in the eye after kissing him because suddenly he finds that he can't do it now either.

Kuroo's mouth falls open as he gapes back at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" Daichi snaps back, more embarrassed than angry, getting a hand in Kuroo's shirt and trying to turn him back around.

"No! Of course not," Kuroo says hurriedly, standing firm and closing his fingers around Daichi's wrist to stop him from stretching his shirt out any more. "I just didn't think you'd say it back to me."

"Why didn't you think I would say it back to you?" Daichi slackens his grip on his shirt, startled.

"Because I've been, ah, flirting with you all through camp and you didn't seem interested at all."

"You were?" Daichi flushes, feeling a fresh wave of heat surge to his face. He is suddenly glad that it is the dead of night and the lights are off, which means that Kuroo can't see him reach new levels of embarrassment.

"I was," Kuroo says incredulously. "Come on, was it really that bad?"

"I don't know. I didn't notice."

Kuroo looks pained. "Unbelievable. I tried so hard."

"I'm sorry?"

Kuroo shakes his head, a wry smile forming on his lips as he looks back at Daichi, his eyes soft and full of wonder as he takes a step forward. He backs him against the desk, walking slowly, tentatively, like he's giving Daichi a chance to push him back if he gets uncomfortable. But Daichi doesn't, leaning his weight against the edge of the desk when he bumps into it and letting Kuroo put his hands on either side of him, flat on the surface of the desk.

"I guess I'm just going to have to try harder from here on," Kuroo says and Daichi finds himself drawn to the sharp edge of his mouth as Kuroo grins at him.

"Sure, go ahead." Daichi grins back at him, even though Kuroo is barely a centimetre away from him and the fluttering feeling in his stomach has returned in full force.

Though, he thinks Kuroo is more nervous than him, hovering over him instead of just kissing him already, and it makes him feel a bit braver as he tilts his face forward to close the distance between them.

\---

On the day Karasuno leaves for Miyagi, Kuroo catches him by the hand and pulls him around to the other side of the bus, acting like he is the most subtle person in the world when he really isn't. But still, Daichi lets Kuroo kiss him quick, kissing him back when Kuroo pushes forward and pulls Daichi closer into him.

It leaves him out of breath when all of them finally get on the bus and Kuroo waves at him through the window, unusually cheerful, his lips kiss-swollen as he mouths "Text me." at Daichi. He doesn't need to be told twice and he already has his phone out when Suga turns towards him, eyeing the phone in his hand.

"Did you manage to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Suga asks casually.

Daichi drops his phone. "What?"

"So you didn't say goodbye to him?" Suga furrows his eyebrows at him, looking disappointed.

"How did you know about that?"

Suga rolls his eyes. "Please, the both of you weren't exactly being subtle throughout the whole camp. Asahi and I were just nice enough to give you some space while you were being dense around each other. Or rather, you were being dense and he was flirting so badly."

Daichi picks his phone off his lap before it falls off, staring down at it instead of risking a look at Suga. "Why does everyone know about the flirting but me?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice. I almost feel bad for him," Suga remarks, a grin wide on his face. "I mean, it's like he's never heard of personal space when it comes to you."

\---

**[From Daichi:]**

**So Suga says you have no sense of personal space.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Only when it comes to you**

**[From Daichi:]**

**He said that too.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**It was all part of the plan**

**[From Daichi:]**

**Which didn't work.**

**[From Kuroo:]**

**Hey it worked in the end didn't it**

**I got to kiss you by the end of camp**

**You could almost say that I'm your**

**Personal space invader ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you thought I wrote this just for the pun at the end you are absolutely right
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this because I rushed this out while being buried by deadlines but I'm just going to go... rest... now
> 
> ([tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls))


End file.
